condormanfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Bat
Double Bat (ダブルバット Double Bat) is a vampire kaijin, self-proclaimed descendant of Dracula's and a high-ranking member of the Monster Clan. History Double Bat first appeared to Red Bat's headquarters where he showed up and sucked the blood out of a Majin Combatant that insulted him and he found to be "cocky". After finishing draining the blood out of the Majin Combatant, he commented on his unpleseant blood. Red Bat herself then came outside and didn't want Double Bat there and them aimed a gun at him, only for Gemsler to whip the gun away, stating that the two needed to work together in order to accomplish their goals. Double Bat initially didn't accept it, stating that he was too important and was of Dracula's heritage in order to do so, but ended up doing so anyways, albeit reluctantly. Double Bat then led the charge against some food truck along with some Majin Combatants, one which had also Iwata Ishimatsu inside one of them. When Iwata Ishimatsu fell over unconscious, Double Bat inspected him and his blood and then decided to drain him of his blood too. However before he could do so, Condorman then appeared and fought off his Majin Combatants and Red Bat. Double Bat flew up in the air and fought him, firing many of his Bat Missiles at him. However Condorman was able to defeat Double Bat by hurling one of his Condor Knives at his heart, impaling him and killing him, and then rolling off a cliff. During his last moments though, he was able to fire out one more Bat Missile, creating a big explosion that engulfed both Red Bat and Condorman within the blast. After laughing some more, Double Bat then died, with his silk hat being all that was left of him. Abilities & Weapons * Blood Sucking Mouth: Double Bat can suck blood out from his opponents with the mouth attached to his right hand and can also bite and tear with it's fangs. * Sharp Nails: Double Bat has very sharp nails that can cut and tear through even iron. * Bat Missiles: Double Bat can fire fiery energy missiles from his right hand for combat as well. * Flight: Double Bat can fly at very fast speeds. * Human Form: Double Bat can take on a human form as means of disguise; his human form was known as Dan Akuma. * Baton: Double Bat was armed with a baton that resembled a golf club and could thwack is at his enemies. Was mainly used in his human form and was not used that often in his monster form. Personality Double Bat was a very prideful, proud, self-nominating and arrogant monster, also easily getting angered or annoyed. While he believed himself to be of high class, he was in fact pretty vulgar. Appearances * Episode 7: Mystery! Monster Nobleman * Episode 8: I Did It! 3 Stages Incarnation (cameo) * Episode 14: The Monster Clan Attacks Great! (Overall Collection) (stock footage) Gallery Dan Akuma.jpg|Double Bat's human form: Dan Akuma. Double Bat.jpg Double Bat2.jpg Double Bat3.jpg Trivia * He is one of the few Condorman monsters from the first half of the series who was not seen perishing in Hell. The others are Dangan and Red Bat. The reason for this is not known exactly, but it's likely they couldn't get Kenji Ushio back in time to film some brief new scenes with him. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Male